


Of Parks and Letters

by quinnfabs



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam writes Mercedes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Parks and Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this (http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lq8tw3B2lG1r0d53eo1_1280.png) and felt inspired. Don't own the characters or the show. Comments are appreciated!

Their first date is a picnic at the park, cliché as hell but exciting nonetheless. Mercedes recognizes the importance of her first date with her first boyfriend and wears an appropriate fancy hat specifically for the occasion. She bakes cookies and he brings a blanket. They sit under the stars for hours sharing their dreams and fears with each other. 

At the end of the date Sam’s apologetic that he wasn’t able to take her somewhere more high class, somewhere where her fancy hat would be appreciated. Mercedes just laughs and leans in for a kiss. Sam holds her close and feels content with the knowledge that this is something special. That she’s someone special. When Sam walks her home, Mercedes pulls him into a hug and tells him that money isn’t important to her. She tells him that she wasn’t ever even sure that she would find someone like him while she was still in high school. That she didn’t care about where they went, as long they were both happy. He smiles and resists doing an impression, only because he wants to remember this moment for the rest of his life; It’s perfect. When he gets back to the motel, he’s still smiling.

Three weeks later his dad tells him that they have to move. That he finally found a job. It’s a happy occasion, Sam knows that, but he still feels a little sad inside, because he knows what it means with Mercedes. He’s not sure how to tell her, so he doesn't. He decides to write a letter, even though it’s not that easy for him. The words jumble up in his head and he sketches in the corners of the paper when it gets too hard to concentrate. He thinks that she’ll understand that and appreciate the effort. In the letter he tells her that anyone would be lucky to have her, calls her enchanting.

Mercedes doesn’t cry when she gets it, she doesn’t cry a week later when Rachel calls her asking if she’s okay. She’s walking through the park where they went on their first date when she does tear up. She looks at the swings and imagines Sam holding her hand and lets the tears fall. She knows it’s just high school and that she’ll get over it, but she can’t help but wonder how things would have played out if he could have stayed. 

Through chance, something happens and she meets someone new. She’s waiting outside the grocery store for Kurt, he’s busy buying something for his date with Blaine later and she doesn’t feel like dealing with him gushing about his relationship. It’s not that she’s bitter or anything, she’s happy for Kurt, it’s just hard because it makes her think of what could have been. This new guy, he walks by her and does a double take. Then turns around and walks up to her with a grin on his face. Shane, he says his name is. Mercedes grins right back and takes his number when he hands it to her. When Kurt comes out of the store she grabs his arm excitedly and lets something begin. 

Unexpectedly, Sam comes back. He’s the missing member New Directions needs. And apparently he wants to get Mercedes back. She wants to yell at him, wants to take the letter he sent her and shove it in his face, but she can’t do anything but hug him back because she has missed him. Later, when they kiss she feels like she’s on fire, like everything’s back in place. But she also feels unmistakably guilty because this wasn’t supposed to happen, at least like this. Once she sees Sam’s bright smile, almost exactly like the one in the park that day, she can’t bring herself to regret the kiss though. 

When she goes to LA she doesn’t feel as sad as she thought she would. She’s excited for new beginnings, for the chance to do something she’s wanted for almost her entire life, to fulfill her dreams. 

But when she goes to New York it’s not so much her dreams that she’s chasing, but her friends. She’s missed being around the comfort of her friends and after everything she’s been through she still feels a little lonely sometimes. So she takes in the New York scene and feels comforted by the fact she’s welcomed with open arms by her friends. 

When Sam and her jump back into their relationship it’s better than she was expecting to be. He’s patient, and kind, and understanding of her needs. When they kiss it still feels like fire and she hopes it’ll never stop feeling that way. But he’s not the one leaving anymore, she is. She’s going on tour and if Sam thinks that any guy would be lucky to be with her, she knows that any girl would be enthralled to have him. So they do what they think is the right thing and they break up. But it doesn’t feel like a break up, not when he tells her that no matter what he’s doing he’d rather be doing it with her. 

Mercedes is leaving for her tour when she finds the letter again, the one Sam wrote her all those years ago, and she smiles at everything they’ve learned since then, about themselves and each other. She puts the letter in her purse and makes her way towards the car with Brittany. 

They find their way to each other, years later. And then they find their way back to the park, where Sam kneels down, ring box open in his hand, smiling at her the only way he knows how. Then he looks up at her and says, ‘I swear, I’m not just doing this to get laid.’ She laughs and lets him put the ring on her finger and thinks about the letter he wrote her so long ago, and is ecstatic that she’ll have him dancing like a nut for the rest of their lives.


End file.
